


Gloss

by Vera



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-08
Updated: 2002-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hadn't really need to pee. He just needed a moment by himself. A moment away from the intense unexpected nudity of Lex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Story ready to confront the world thanks to jcalanthe and spike21. My favourite lipstick is called _darling heart_.

The bathroom is chilly. Being naked doesn't help. His clothes were in the bedroom. And possibly also in the hall. After poking through the bathroom cabinet and knocking over a tube of lipstick, he discovered that the thinner spout was liquid soap, not water. He washed his hands thoroughly, then regretted their new, clean scent. Out of Lex's sight he had become unaccountably shy and didn't know how to return to the bedroom. The Clark in the bathroom mirror looked the same as the Clark who had brushed his teeth this morning. The cool tile and glass room was far from the familiar bathroom of his home, as far as he was from that Clark, naively brushing his teeth.

He searched his face for the difference he knew must be there. He had the same eyes, nose, hair, and chin, looking nothing like anyone else he knew. His chest was still mostly hairless, muscular but not bulky. He touched himself, avoiding his reddened nipples, ran his hand down his body to where hair began in earnest, not too far below his navel. Immediately, the memory of Lex licking his bellybutton, biting the muscles that ran down the side of his belly, and the bones of his hips. His hand slipped down further, curling protectively around himself. It had been in Lex's mouth. Not just in any mouth, startling and knee buckling enough, but Lex's mouth.

Guiltily, he wondered if Lex was just offering a new gift, since Clark had refused the truck, the girl of his dreams and even his father's freedom.

He hadn't really need to pee. He just needed a moment by himself. A moment away from the intense unexpected nudity of Lex. He was disconcerted by desire. He'd left Lex lying on his back and taking up an unreasonable amount of a very big bed. They hadn't even got under the covers. Lex probably didn't clean his own bedspread. Jesus. At least he got to put his own sheets in the washing machine.

He stepped back to see his hips and thighs and cradling hand reflected in the mirror. His dick looked the same, darker skin than his thighs and belly, wrinkled, hooded. It had changed so much in the past few years, he was surprised that this, now, didn't show. That it wasn't glowing neon green or something equally revelatory. His body was practised at keeping his secrets. Fort Knox. It was tender to his touch, that gave it away. The touch of his own familiar fingers provoked the startling memory of Lex's tongue, hard and wet and urgent against him, Lex's scalp against his thighs where his wildest and most shameful dreams always imagined long brown hair. Lex's strong hands gripping his hips rather than the brush of soft, gentle hands, broad, short nails rather than pale pink painted nails. A wet red mouth stretched around him where he'd hoped there'd be pink-glossed lips.

Life was never what he expected; why should this be different?

Clark wasted some more time checking out the color of the lipstick rather than putting it back in the cabinet. He looked up when Lex opened the bathroom door, suddenly there, still naked, standing behind him, reflected in the bathroom mirror, carrying Clark's boxers.

He was vaguely ashamed at being caught playing with stuff in Lex's bathroom, but fascinated by the color, a pink like Lana wore, a color he knew from looking at it so often for so long. Lex watched him with eyes half closed as Clark twisted it in and out of its case.

"Clark." Lex offered him his underwear. There was a brief moment where possession of the boxers and the lipstick was disputable, then Clark was balling his underwear and Lex was looked vaguely surprised to be holding lipstick.

"Girlfriend?" Clark asked, setting his boxers aside.

"Sort of." Lex tapped the lipstick against his mouth. Clark watched the sharp movement carefully then Lex, smiling slightly, uncapped it. The lipstick slipped across Lex's lips and when he finished, he touched his tongue to his upper lip. Lips that had been red from kissing were now a softly gleaming pink, incongruous on Lex's face and very, very sexy.

Clark had spent so very long wanting to taste pink glossed lips, so very long. Giving up the opportunity -- because it was the right thing to do -- had been a special kind of pain.

A summer of sideways appreciation of Lana's soft pink mouth collided with his new apprehension of Lex, who'd just been jerking him off, blowing him, and making him come. Both yearnings mixed like air and rocket fuel because Lex had lipstick on. Lex was lean, and a guy, so a guy and Clark knew that because he'd had his hand around Lex not long ago.

Naked in the gleaming bathroom, Lex looked like several kinds of pink against the white tile and chrome, the glow of his flesh against metal and ceramic. Clark wanted to kiss him, kiss it off and kiss it off. He couldn't move or think for wanting.

"You like?" Lex asked. Clark stepped forward and his dick nudged Lex. "You like. Clark." Mischievous, he took Clark's eager hand, "Come with me."

He made Clark stand by the bed while he rummaged in a dresser. Lex's ass was a smooth lure. When he turned back to Clark, he was brandishing a pair of pink panties. He put them on and pushed his hand down the front to tuck his dick back between his legs. The pink panties stretched across his hips, low and satiny and flat, flat. Lex and sweat and that sweetness of pink and pink and Clark wanted to touch so bad, pink satin panties and the lipstick agleam on Lex's wet lips. Lex turned once, like a model, stepping up on his toes and canting his hips as he did. Clark was rushed with feelings he couldn't describe. Lex and lipstick. Lex and the pink satin stretched across his ass. Lex and flat like a girl, like treasure hidden. Like a girl, but not. Lex.

Lex was on his back on the bed as fast as Clark could make it happen. Clark held Lex down, clutched and learned this new, same Lex: his soft belly, his flat chest, the stretch of nylon from hip to hip, his strong thighs.

"Clark I've got to move," Lex reached his hand into his panties and adjusted himself. He stroked a couple of times before pulling his hand away, his dick hard and half out of the panties.

"Hold on," Lex said. "This won't last long if you keep looking at me like that."

"What do I do?" He rubbed himself against Lex's thighs. "Lex. You have to tell me what to do." His thumb stroked repetitively over the nylon, over the hollow of Lex's hip. "Please."

"Clark, you want it so bad," Smile, consuming smile, hand touched his face, curled behind his neck, drew him down and closer, whispering, "but you don't know what it is you want."

Kissing Lex was slippery, sweet like watermelon. He bit Lex's chin and sucked his lips and Lex pulled him down, stroked him hard. "I'll show you, Clark, Clark. Everything, you can have everything you want." He came, dick slipping against wet nylon, trembling and falling into Lex.


End file.
